


La force de son amour

by AndersAndrew



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drama & Romance, Heartbreaking, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Oswald Cobblepot, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Tragic Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: Son amour pour Ed lui brise le cœur. Et ce n'est pas la faute de Ed, c'est sa faute à lui, pour l'aimer autant, pour être vulnérable, et s'écrouler comme un château de cartes chaque fois qu'il piétine sans le vouloir ses espoirs.





	La force de son amour

Son amour pour Ed lui brise le cœur. Et ce n'est pas la faute de Ed, c'est sa faute à lui, pour l'aimer autant, pour être vulnérable, et s'écrouler comme un château de cartes chaque fois qu'il piétine sans le vouloir ses espoirs.  
Il pensait que l'amour était un sentiment joyeux, et quand il avait réalisé ce qu'il ressentait, il avait l'impression d'être rempli de chaleur à l'idée d'aimer Ed. C'était la première fois qu'il aimait quelqu'un aussi fort.   
Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait subir ça ? Le voir tomber amoureux d'une femme qu'il vient à peine de rencontrer, les voir s'embrasser dans sa propre maison alors qu'il vient de survivre à une tentative d'assassinat. Voir Ed dévasté par la perte de sa petite-amie et le délaisser complètement. Comme s'il n'avait été qu'une distraction jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Isabella. Comme si leur amitié ne comptait déjà plus.  
Ce premier rejet, quand il avait cru qu'Ed lui rendait ses sentiments – il se sentait stupide d'y avoir cru parce que maintenant, il voyait bien qu'il n'y avait eu aucun signe depuis la mort d'Isabella. Ed avait cessé de le regarder, s'en tenait au strict minimum dans ses attentions. Ils ne parlaient plus.  
C'était pour cela qu'Oswald en voulait le plus à cette femme. Elle était apparu, et soudain elle était au centre, et lui n'existait plus.  
Il avait eu peur en comprenant que les fils qui le liaient à Ed étaient peut-être bien plus fragiles qu'il ne le pensait de prime abord.  
Que pouvait-il faire pour retenir Ed ? S'il était une jolie femme, il aurait tenté de le séduire. Il avait essayé ce qui était en son pouvoir : les cadeaux, la tolérance pour ses écarts – quand il quittait le travail trop tôt, quand il disparaissait sans prévenir. Il se rendait compte que peut-être il n'avait pas grand chose à offrir. Mais comment aurait-il pu abandonner ? Ed était son premier amour.  
Il voulait être la cause de ses sourires, et s'endormir confortablement installé dans ses bras, et aussi s'assurer qu'il était le seul à le connaître par cœur, tout comme Ed pouvait le connaître, dans les moindres recoins.  
Pourtant son amour pour lui ne lui apportait que de la douleur. Ce premier rejet, puis le second, celui qui avait failli l'anéantir, lorsque Ed avait cessé de lui donner des nouvelles, le laissant mijoter dans l'angoisse permanente, ne répondant plus à ses appels insistants, l'évitant comme la lèpre...puis détruisant son empire pièce par pièce, se révélant ensuite comme son pire antagoniste, et au final...crachant sur ses sentiments et le laissant pour mort au fond de la rivière.  
Mais peut-être qu'après tout, Oswald pouvait tirer de cette expérience quelque chose de positif. Pas quelque chose d'heureux, mais au moins la connaissance d'à quel point son amour pouvait être puissant, trop pour qu'il puisse le supporter.   
Il ne devait plus jamais se laisser piéger ainsi. Ça avait été une véritable souffrance, comme de s'arracher un membre. Recommencer à nouveau lui coûterait certainement la vie.  
Il était incapable d'oublier ce que ça faisait ; il mourrait d'envie de le ressentir à nouveau, et en même temps, il ressentait une terreur paralysante à l'idée d'avoir mal à ce point. Aussi valait-il mieux qu'il se préserve, qu'il maintienne toujours une distance de sécurité entre lui et les autres.  
La seule qu'il ne pouvait pas garder, c'était avec Ed, peu importe le nombre de fois où il avait essayé. Mais ce problème-là aussi avait une solution : il l'avait trouvé en regardant les blocs de glace dans la grotte où Fries s'était installé, et où il avait congelé toutes sortes de créatures, afin de mieux comprendre les mécanismes de cryogénisation.  
Il ne voulait pas Ed mort. Autant se poignarder lui-même le cœur. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas le laisser en liberté, avec cette capacité formidable à le blesser aussi facilement.  
La solution était parfaite. De cette façon, il pouvait presque être heureux, car il s'était considérablement endurci, avait retrouvé sa place, accompagné de puissants alliés, et son unique amour, sa seule faiblesse, était emprisonné à tout jamais dans les glaces, suspendu entre la vie et la mort pour l'éternité, immuable et inchangé, rappelant à Oswald combien il avait perdu à se laisser aller à aimer quelqu'un de toutes ses forces.  
Une erreur qu'il ne commettrait plus désormais.


End file.
